


You've Got Mail.

by dimplesmcflirt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern Setting, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesmcflirt/pseuds/dimplesmcflirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I was looking at my new followers and I think you were my crush that moved away in fourth grade’ AU</p><p>Told from Bellamy's perspective. So not much on the crush, but plenty of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the fabulous [LuxeLisbon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxeLisbon/pseuds/LuxeLisbon) who gave me this prompt. It was very fun to write <3

Octavia's a freshman in high school when she gets a tumblr account, so really he's only doing his brotherly duty by signing up. He just wants to keep an eye on her, without going through her computer, it also helps because he can keep up with what she's interested in. The website isn't as popular at the time, so he's pretty sure he's the only dude in his college year who has one, most guys stick to reddit and 4chan, but most of the guys he knows are also major dickheads. He's happy they think whatever blogging platform Octavia chose to express herself is stupid, he doesn't want her around idiots like that.

It's during her senior year that she mentions Clarke's blog off handedly. Clarke and Octavia used to be great friends in middle school, even being two years apart they ruled the playground together. Octavia's tenacity and spirit complimented Clarke's quick wit and righteousness, they came down hard on the bullies, and between Clarke and her best friend Wells, they always shared their extra lunch money and whatever food they actually had, with kids who didn’t have what to eat. That is, until both Clarke and Wells' families moved away.

Clarke's blog is popular, she draws her own comics, and makes long posts on matters of gender equality and sexuality. She has a specific point of view, and her own voice, Octavia talks about her with pride in her voice, they've gotten back in touch through the internet since the move. That's how he finds out Clarke Griffin, righteous princess is dropping out of pre-med, and applying to the art program at the university he's getting his masters degree at.

Octavia nags at him to follow her, little does she know he's been following Clarke since the day his sister mentioned the blog, nearly as impressed with the content as Octavia. She doesn't follow him back at first, but that's not surprising, there's no indication on his blog of who he might be. Apart from selfies posted to Octavia's blog where she tags him, and some she posts to his own blog (his sister doesn't feel the same way about invading his privacy as he does with hers, but really, she's just posting pictures to prove a point about why history enthusiasts are called history buffs).

He deletes some of the pictures, but others are quite good, and he doesn't want to delete the ones of or with her, because if there's one thing Bellamy Blake loves the most, it's his little sister. So his blog ends up having some pictures of himself, but they're rare and he doesn't have a link on display, but if people were inclined to search for them, they'd only have to go to his blog and look for posts tagged 'look at this nerd'.

It's when he tells Octavia that he's following Clarke that she follows him back, and if she notices he's been following her for a while she doesn't mention it to Octavia, because his sister tells him nothing. He spends a lot of his time then thinking about sending her a message, he scraps at least seven, not sure how to go about it all. It's been two days since her follow back when a message pops up in his inbox. He doesn't even think it might be from her until he sees it.

It's not that he gets that many messages, he doesn't. He's gotten some, people usually asking him for book recs, or his thoughts on certain interpretations of myths. He's been a part of some online discussions, long threads reblogging each other's text posts, and often after Octavia posts a selfie he gets someone commenting on his looks. With the platform being as popular as it is nowadays, some of his friends have joined in and Miller often sends messages about him being an even bigger nerd that he thought at first, Bellamy always deletes them.

But then there's a message from Clarke, her avatar that's a self-portrait in the style of her comics staring back at him. "Hi, Bellamy. Remember me? Clarke Griffin, I'm friends with your sister, we used to rule the school together before I moved away? She mentioned you're getting your masters at Mt. Weather. I just got accepted for their art program, and I'm getting into town this weekend. Maybe we could meet for some coffee and catch up? Ps: I just read your meta on my feminist interpretation of Hades and Persephone's relationship, and I'm flattered. Your blog is pretty great, we'll have a lot to talk about."

Bellamy agrees to meet her for coffee and suggests a spot near campus, while she picks the time. She sends him a message with her number, and he sends her a text where he calls her Princess, and she replies saying she hoped that nickname would have died down with the years, and he tells her it never will. He gets there a little earlier than the time she's set and waits as he sips at his coffee. Bellamy has to admit he's nervous. The last time he'd seen Clarke Griffin in person she had been a tiny, blonde fireball, who wore braces and talked a big game. From the pictures he sort of kind of, maybe, might have stalked on her tumblr she was now a gorgeous, smart, confident young woman, with vibrant eyes, and a trademark smirk that was insanely captivating.

He's thinking about her smirk when she steps into the shop, it's summer so she has on the prettiest white summer dress he's ever seen, and a jean jacket. Her hair is in a lose braid, and rests over her right shoulder, she's got a pair of red chucks on her feet and he starts wondering how screwed he might be, when she catches his eye and smiles brilliantly at him, and he knows the answer is royally.

"Hi Bell!" She calls excitedly as she finally gets to him, he shot to his feet the moment she smiled at him, and she's wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug that takes him by surprise. Which is what he tells himself to justify the fact it takes him a second or two to respond, and wrap his arms around her. He knows she's been talking plenty to Octavia, because she's the only one who ever calls him Bell.

"Hey there Princess..." He whispers a little more at ease after the hug, relaxing further when she blushes at the sound of the nickname rolling off his tongue, which makes a smirk tug at the corner of his lips. "What can I get you?"

"What? No how are you first?" Clarke teases easily, and chuckles a bit then. "Well, I'm kind of an espresso girl, but people usually judge me when it's hot outside and I'm drinking something so intense."

"That's because people don't know shit... There's never a wrong time for espresso." He smirks again, and points for her to sit down. "I need to top mine off, I'll get you one, and you can get the next round, if you're right about us having a lot to talk about." Bellamy winks before he can stop himself, and steps away to buy them their coffees. He turns to her as he waits, and smiles when he notices her eyes are focused on him, she blushes, but smiles back.

When he comes back, she proves to him how she was right about them having plenty to talk about. She asks about the school, they talk about Octavia, she tells him about gathering the courage to drop out of pre-med and move back to her dad's city. She tells him about his death, and he tells her about pretty much raising Octavia for the last few years, working full time while still managing to get his degree, cutting down to part time when Octavia got asked to become an instructor at the gym she kick boxed at.

Eventually the topics become more light hearted as well, Clarke talks about her comics, and some ideas she's still figuring out, she's humble and has no idea how she got so many followers, and why they stick around, because she's seriously just a huge dork. They talk about old mythology and modern contextualization of that sort of thing, she talks about her favorite art pieces and how she's excited to be back to a city with so many museums.

"We could probably visit one or three, if you don't want to stay here." He tells her, genuinely, smiling, because really, how often is it that Bellamy finds himself with someone not just willing, but excited to go to a museum with him?

"I'd love that. Really." Clarke smiles widely, and she sets down her second cup of coffee. "I feel like I should admit something first."

"Oh?" Bellamy frowns as she blushes a bit, pulling some of the hair that's started to fall over her face back and tucking it behind her ear.

"I got really excited when Octavia mentioned you went to school here, and when I noticed you'd been following me for a while... Because well, I used to really look up to you, when we were kids..."

"Used to?" He smirks a bit, but he's blushing, a little flustered with her confession.

"You just... You were really great with Octavia, you didn't care if people were going to tease you about loving the shit out of your little sister, and because you owned it, no one dared to, you were so cool. I had a major crush on you back in fourth grade." She giggles, and Bellamy swears it might just be his new favorite sound.

"Well, let's hope you didn't bury those feelings too deep." He winks easily at her again, and when they get up to leave the coffee shop he reaches for her hand, if he takes the fact that she doesn't say anything as a sign that those feelings might not be that buried after all, well, she can't really blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Me? Writing Fluff? That's under 5k? It's a sign of the apocalypse for sure. I hope you guys enjoy it! You can come find me on [tumblr](http://thesongwithin.tumblr.com) too, I don't bite <3


End file.
